Welcome to a Fangirls Dream!
by Forever South
Summary: Two inocent (pssh ya right!) teenage girls were thrown into the hetalia world. A fangirls dream come true right? Only do they find out they're turned into their OCs! But what will they chose to do and who will they fall for? OCxRomania other OCx? Rated T 'cause I'm paronid and because one of the OC's have ...ahem..a "Colorful" voacublary
1. They got dumpedfrom a ceiling

**A.N: YO how y'all been? I know, I know I'm procrastinating and starting another fic woun't help the others get done...Okay I get it! But, in the wise words of Gorge Lopez~ I GOT THIS! So yup...just a little crack fic I came up with~**

**Enjoy no?**

* * *

Two girls sat together on a couch set on marathon Hetalia Night. The CD cases of season 1, 2,3, and the movie scattered the floor around them. The were currently working on season 4 before moving onto the brand new season 5 (Even if they had to go to Youtube to find it in English Subtitles.) The older by a couple months brunette grinned looking at her best friend.

"Yo Miranda Wouldn't it be AWESOME if we were like, dumped in the Hetalia world~?"

The blonde, Miranda, laughed. "Duh~ But seriously Lucia...Like THAT'S ever gonna happen. But deffently" She nodded putting her barley past shoulder length hair in a ponytail.

The brunette pouted. "On come ooonnnnn Manda! Can't you see how that would work out!? We'd be able to sleep with Greece and his army, fangirl with , make pasta with Ita, grow tomatoe fileds with Spain and Roma, even shove burgers down your throat that shouldn't be humanily possible with America!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Still not possible."

Lucia stuck her tounge out. "Party pooper~" She yawned rubbing her eyes moving her rectangluar glasses. "Dude I'm tierd...can't we finish this later?"

The blonde laughed. "Awww does the wittle baby wanna sweep now?" She ruffled the other girl's long dark brown hair.

Lucia glared daggars. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Hair." She hissed a scary aura surrounded her. Not breaking her harsh gaze she quickly smoothed out her hair.

If three things could piss the girl off faster than anything would be screwing with her hair, saying Mexican is the same thing as Spanish, and offending her cooking. Doing any of those things could get you dead faster than saying "I didn't mean it!"

The blonde sighed but turned the TV off. "Fine...sorry. Imma go get my P.J's now if you don't mind."

Lucia grinned. "Okay~ 'Pology 'cepted. I think you left your bag in like my room or somethin'. You can use my bathroom to change."

Miranda rolled her brown eyes. "I think I figured out where I left my stuff darlin'. I mean we've only been friends long enough."

The brunette pouted looking close to tears. "B-but I though w-we were S-sorellas! D-do you n-not like me?"

Miranda called out somewhere from inside the other girl's room. "Of course I do! I mean that's what I meant, we're so close that were sorellas!"

Lucia brightened almost instantly. "You better! Yo, Imma sleep now so like obvi I get my bed. You can get anywhere on the ground or the couch."

Her "sorella" poked her head in the room frowning. "Oh nu-uh! You said it was my turn this time!"

The brunette pretended to already be asleep snoring obnoxiously loud. Miranda rolled her eyes. She had expected as much from her friend and came prepared with her own sleeping bag. "Your such an ass you know that darlin?"

Lucia giggled. "I know~ Grazie!" Her response was muffled from the blanket she pulled over her head to ensure Miranda didn't steal it from her in the middle of the night.

They should have known better. Hadn't the girls ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for?"

" Buona notte sorella~!"

"Ya, ya night." ~~~ Another normal (as normal as they ever get) World Meeting was taking place at America's place. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened...yet.

The F.A.C.E family were at each others throats like normal, this time it was something about food. Turkey and Greece were arguing about who Japan liked better while the said nation was playing peace keeper with Egypt. The Nordics were doing...Nordic-y things, the Baltics continued to cower in fear forever scared thanks to Russia, said Russian ran away from his obssesed little sister Belarus. The Asians were being well, Asian. Spain had taken the liberity to mess with a blushing/fuming Romano, the rest of the BTT went to go moliest some other poor nation. Hungary, Liectenstien, Switerland, and Austria were talking (for once) civily. Netherlands was keeping his little sister Belguim safe and away from everyone else. Germany was ever getting furious and Italy was happily eating his pasta under the watchful German's eye. Yup~ Just another regular meeting.

The cheerful Italian looked up, tilting his head. He could hear faint screams overhead. "Ve? Germany, do you hear that?" The blonde almost ignored the small Italian before yelling at the others for their attention before losing it after...five seconds. "Nein Italien, I don't." He snapped.

Italy smiled, brushing his friend's snappy response. He never took them to heart, espacially during a confrence. He was always more stressed and worried during them. Twirling the pasta on his fork he continued to eat. But then he heard it agian, the screams. Only this time they were louder. He blinked looking expectingly towards celing. "Ve~ Is Germany positive?"

The uptight blonde nodded barely paying attention to him. "Ja, ja 100%"

Italy smiled shrugging going back happily to his pasta. If Germany said he didn't hear anything, it probably WAS nothing~ Then the screams were MUCH louder and everyone coulder hear them crystal clear. The Italian brightened considerably. "Ve~ I told you Germany!"

The German looked up in surprise. "Ja...s-so you did." This made the Italian very happy.

A hole in the ceiling opened up dropping two teenage girls before closing as quick as it appeared. The first girl landed gracefully in the middle of the table in a hunters crouch, her hair covering her face.

The second wasn't so lucky. She tried to atleast land on her feet but slipped on the edge of the table falling face first into a surprised Russian's notes and pappers. She squeaked in surprise as she sat up seeing curious purple eyes stare back.

The first girl stood up, a smirk curling onto her face. "Real smooth landing ya' did there Manda~ I mean really, it was just so PERFECT" Snickering the brunette helped her blonde friend up. Much to everyone's surprise she smacked the snickering brunette upside the head. "You're such an ass! I saw you push me to get a better entrance!"

Lucia gasped in mock hurt. "Le gasp~ How could you say something so unlady like of me? I would NEVER! It's not MY fault I happened to land like awesome ninja I am~"

Japan considerably perked up at the word ninja. Russia only stared at the new comers interested. "You will tell me your names да?"

The brunette nodded striking a pose. "Yo what up dudes? I'm Lucia~ The lovable Mexican-American that can and will kick your asses if needed!"

Her blonde friend rolled her eyes dusting herself off. "Hello everyone. I'm Miranda and somewhat of a babysitter to this idiot...I mean 'sorella'."

Lucia grinned looking at Russia. " Здравствуйте, дорогие Россию ~ Простите, что перепутала ваши документы, мы не хотели. Да я и можем ли мы хотели быть ваша принято дочери? Я часть русского ~" ( Hello dear Russia~ Sorry to have messed up your papers we didn't mean to. Oh ya and can we like be your adopted daughters? I'm part Russian~)

Miranda nodded excidedly. " Да! Можем ли мы пожалуйста? Я русский тоже! Это была бы большая честь." ( Yes! Can we please? I'm russian too! It would be a great honor.)

Russia looked at the two in amuesment. " Конечно, почему бы и нет? Вы оба, кажется, говорят на хорошем русский любом случае. Вопрос? Стать на Россию матушку?" ( Sure why not? You both seem to speak good Russian anyways. Question? Become one with Mother Russia?)

Both grinned nodding. "да!"

Lucia grabbed one of the blank pappers and a pen from Lithuana. "Sorry need this real quick~" She wrote quickly smiling and shoved the papper and pen in her 'sorella's' face. Barely containing her excietment she started bouncing up and down. Miranda squealed hugging the brunette nodding and wrote some more stuff down.

This continued for a bit longer until the girls used up about five different pieces of paper that were used both sides. Each took turns squealing and hugging the other. By now Russia was very curious yet amused at his "daughters" antics. He wondered what could be possibly be written on all those pappers. The other nations were curious yet scared of the girls. Normal people with comman sense would run away from the Russian not ask to become his daughters in his own language.

America decided to be the "hero" and ask. Besides he lost rock, paper, scissors, with the rest of the F.A.C.E family. "Um yo dudes? What'cha doing there?" He shrinked slightly under the protective Russians gaze.

Lucia grinned holding the first paper up to his face. "Bucket list duh~ Like we need a plan and well we gotta be prapered dude! Oh ya...according to number 15. Ya' wanna go to McDonalds later?"

* * *

**A.N: So how'd ya like it? These OC's are in a way representing me and my bestest friend Abby! Love ya Darlin'~ **

**So review..I always love to hear y'all!**


	2. Bets, abnormalities, and jackets

**A.N. xD Well here's the second chappie~ Enjoy my lovlies!**

* * *

America brightned at the mention, totally avoiding and forgetting the scary Russian's pressence. "Duh! Of course I would!"

The brunette smirked. "Ya well good~ Though I bet I can down a Big Mac faster than you can~"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Many doubted the girl and were surprised. Gossip was already spreading around the large confrence room. "Is she insane?!" "She obviously, like totally doesn't know like, what shes getting into!" "Do you think she'll live?" "Why would she challenge him?!" "Challenges origonated in me Da-Ze!" "Ayiah! She's deffently going to choke and die aru!"

America laughed amuesed. "You can dream!"

Lucia raised an eyebrow pulling out a random wad of money from her big black jacket that had "California" written all over it with a grizzly bear underneath it. "Wanna bet? Oh of course...silly me! How much are you willing to LOSE~"

Miranda looked at her sorella suspisouly. "Okay...who'd ya' rob darlin'? I don't ever remember you shoving money in that jacket...Then agian. I don't remember you ever HAVING that jacket!"

America narrowed his eyes, pulling out his own wad. "No mam~ The question is can YOU handle the dissipointment?"

The Mexican girl grinned. "Chill Manda~ I got this...and I'll pay Switzy back."

Somewhere in the back a pissed off Swiss checked his back pocket where he usually kept an emergency 100 bucks on him(though he'd never really use it). "SON OF A-!" Liectenstien blinked up inocently at him. "Don't worry big bruder~ She said she'd pay you back."

She turned back to the serious blonde, her whole demenor changing. "Who said I'd lose?"

Prussia snickered. "Do you need some ice for that burn?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Are you sure you can put your money where your mouth is?"

America smirked. "Well, my coke HAS been getting a bit warm~ Dude...I don't think you know who your dealing with here."

Lucia laughed. "And that my good nation~ Is where you are wrong. I know EXACTLEY who you are Mr. Alfred F. Jones. How about we make this even a bit more exciting?"

Said blonde blinked shocked. "Y-you know? Holy...Your on!"

The girl smirked. "Loser has Iggy-brows cook for them for a WHOLE. ENTIRE. DAY."

Everyone gasped. Even the color drained from the American's face. Said Brit looked around offended. "What!? I think my cooking is wonderful!" France looked at him like 'are you kidding me right now?' "You're probably the only one..." He muttered under his breath. One abnormally large eyebrow twitched. "What was that you cheesy surrender monkey!?"

Miranda squeaked, clinging to the brunette. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO~! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Russia stood up, using his body as a protective shield. His usual creepy smile and dark aura surrounded him. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~ нет. My daughters will NOT be eating that poison, да?"

Lucia pouted. "But dadddddyyyyyy! Its not gonna be as much fuuunnnnn!" She grinned evily, one almost matching the one of the Russian. By now all the other nations were VERY unerved, to say at the least. "I do not plan on losing. Braginski never lose да?"

The scary aura all but dissapeared, being replaced with a much more cheerful one. He smiled petting the girl's head. "да!"

Miranada shook her head."Your insane...you know that darlin'?"

The brunette turned to her grinning. "Course I do~ " Then she stopped, widdening her eyes. "Holy FUCK! MANDA! YOU HAVE FRIGGIN WINGS! AND A HALO! AND THEY'RE RAINBOW COLORED!"

The blonde blinked moving her shoulders smirking. "Gee, only took you a while to notice~ So I guess you haven't noticed your own cat ears, tail, and colar have you?"

Lucia blinked, a small grin curled upward onto her tanned face. "Oh...your kidding me arn't you?"

She shoke her head. "No I'm not~ Check for yourself! And I'm an angel...though I wouldn't notice the rainbow color until I saw a mirror so thanks I guess."

The neko girl grinned purring. "Of course sorella~" Her light brown eyes widened agian. "Holy...FUCK! I purrr~" She sighed happily. "I'm in heaven...I never want to wake up from this dream~"

CUE GREECE! The Greek man lifted his head, blinking sleepily at the sound of the purr. He knew every single one of his cat's purrs and that didn't sound like any of his. Grinning he spotted the neko. Well...he nevered owned one of THOSE before~

Very quitely he walked up to the brunette and petted her head. Lucia purred rubbing her head agianst his hand. Her "Father" Russia did not approve and quickly picked her up as if she was just a mere cat.

"Нет..." He hissed, the dark aura in toe.

Greece frowned. He liked cats, period. Everyone knew not to mess with him and his cats. Ask Turkey how that ended... When he wanted a cat he'd get it. Simple as that. No questions asked. So to have Russia snatch this new wierd one from him was a rude awakening. Just like a little kid he stretched out his hands with a pout.

"But...she's a cat...I want her..."

Miranda watched amuesed. She really could not believe Russia and Greece were fighting over the neko. "This place really makes no sense..."

Germany nodded walking over to her. "Ja, tell me about it. Try dealing with this, being the only sane one, having Italy basically glued to your side and having to constantly watch him or else he'll probably kill himself, and have to deal with Prussia?"

The angel looked at him. "Oh Hi Luddy~ Mmm...try dealing with her," She motined to the neko that was sitting stubbornly between Russia and Greece. "five siblings, being the only civil one and the only person in my family with a heart and soul, dealing with seven pain in the ass friends, and half of the time being ignored and forgotten. Oh and did I mention that most of my friends act like Prussia on crack? Add a lot of perveness to that and there you go."

The German winced. "Well I certainly feel bad for you. I'm already losing it here with only ONE Prussia thank Gott he doesn't get his sorry ass drunk...that often."

Prussia tapped his foot annoied. "Well that's not very awesome of you West. Where's the respect for your awesome big bruder?"

Miranda looked at the Germans amuesed. The younger brother looked at Prussia like is he serious. "It left since the first moment you left me alone in the house when I was little."

The albino was ataken back. "Nein! I didn't leave you alone! Your unawesome-non-Gilbird-mutts were with you weren't they?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "You left Germany alone in the house for God knows how long while he was a little kid with only dogs as his company? Let me guess...you went out for drinks with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio who, probably left their siblings unattended and you didn't come home until the next morning drunk as fuck right? What kind of brother are you?!" She angirly raised her hand and bitch slapped the albino.

Surprised, Prussia held his stinging cheek. "That wasn't awesome...But...how...how did you?"

Germany smiled, he could grow to like this girl. She seemed to be nice and a bit more level headed than her sister though he'd have to ask later about how she knew what his bruder actually did.

Miranda smiled at him. "Well I'm sorry but I think I have to go save the Greek and well...make sure no one dies~"

With that the blonde snapped her rainbow colored wings out and rised above the two. Quietly she soared overhead the rest of the meeting smiling. She could diffently get used to this~ Spotting the brown-haired neko she folded her wings tightly agianst her back and dropped next to her softly.

Lucia lifted her head. "Well looky who's improved in landing~" She smirked.

Miranda glared. "You fucking pushed me, remember? Wait..." Looking around she noticed the neko happily sat on the Greek's lap, Russia glaring but making no further moves to grab her, and a warry America. "What happened while I was gone?"

Lucia smirked. "Does it matter?"

The angel rolled her eyes. There were times that she SERIOUSLY wanted to strangle the brunette, this being one of those times. "Have I told you-"

"How much of an ass I am? Yes, yes you have." The neko swished her fluffy tan colored tail back and forth in amuesment. Her same colored ears flattened agianst her head as she grinned. "But ya' love me dont'cha?"

"I gotta think about that one...~"

"..."

"Just kidding~ 'Course I do!"

"..."

America blinked. "Um...so do I die now or can we post pone it 'till later?"

Lucia grinned, the playfulness in her eyes returning. "Which ever convients you Alfie~"

Miranda shakes her head looking away. "You know what? I don't wanna know...Peace~" Without another word the blonde unfurrled her muli-colored wings. Before she could get a few feet off the ground, a hand reached out and kept an iron like grip on her wrist. "What the...?"

The more she stuggled, the more the hand tightened. With a cry of irratation, she grabbed the hand's arm and very easily flipped them over so she could see them infront of her.

"Oww...you fucking hurt Manda...remind me to not do that agian..." Lucia, being part cat landed on her feet. Being her clumsy self, she slipped landing face first into the carpeted floor.

Very slowly she lifted her head off the ground, her ears twitching in irratation. Eventually the brunette resumed her cross legged position from before she was flipped.

Miranda laughed watching her sorella. She couldn't help herself, it was about time Lucia knew what it felt like to face plant at a world confrence. 'Hmmmm...I wonder. Can I sit like that while flying...?' Slowly and unsurly, the angel snapped her wings back out and flew upward. After finding a good spot (that wasn't under an air vent) she tried to sit cross legged. Miranda beamed being able to sit how she pleases, guess who didn't have to fight for a seat anymore?

"Down showing off yet?"

"Mmm...maybe~"

"Okay fine then...I was gonna give you this AWESOME MAX JACKET...but you clearly don't want it."

* * *

**A.N. Oh and if none of y'all know who MAx is...I recommend looking up the MAximum Ride series~ Pretty good..well in my opinion...**

**ANYWAYSSSSSSS!**

**R&R?**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
